Loki and Thor: Brothers arguing
by toonanimefan
Summary: Loki and Thor are having a fight/argument in front of the avengers. The argument gets so intense that Loki shows his true self, forgetting that the others were there. What's going to happen? Warning: There will be a few spoilers to the Thor movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi so this story is going to be about Loki and Thor getting into a heated argument about whether or not they are brothers, in front of the Avengers. Then Loki gets so mad that he does something that causes the others to be shocked. You'll find out what he does in the story. I don't own anything related to Marvel at all.**

Loki and Thor were at it again with arguing. The others were watching the argument since it was on the roof of the tower.

The argument was getting old very quickly because they've had the same argument the past week now. Loki has been living with them for a month and still wasn't getting along with Thor.

"How many times do I have to say it, you big oaf? I'm not your brother!" Loki yells.

"We may not be brothers by blood Loki, but I still consider you as my brother." Thor states calmly.

"We're not brothers! We can't be because of the monster I am!" Loki yells, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

The others look at each other confused, not understanding what they were going on about. They kept silent though waiting to see if things were going to get physical.

"You're true heritage doesn't make you a monster Loki. You will always be my brother, when we were young we would always play and fight together. We are brothers no matter what you say." Thor says getting angry.

"No we are not; I'm the monster that parents tell stories about to their kids that are in their dreams and under their beds." Loki says very distraught, for right now he has forgotten that Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce are even there.

Loki glares at Thor and all of a sudden his skin that was visible went from pale white to a dark blue color. The other's eye's widened in shock but did not say anything just watching the scene play out.

"What about now you moron?! Do you see me as your brother in this form? A Jotun, a Frost Giant part of the species that you promised to hunt down and slay them all when we were children. You still think of me like you do! I bet you don't, why don't you go ahead and slay me the monster that you promised to ki-"

Loki was cut off by who hugged him very fast; Loki froze in shock not knowing how to respond. His skin turning back to their pale color and his eyes that no one noticed went from red to green.

The two of them were just standing there with Thor hugging Loki who wasn't reacting in any way. Then after a couple of minutes or so Loki raised his arms up and hugged him back.

"No matter what I'll always love you brother. I was wrong to say that sort of thing when we were young. I was arrogant and thought like that because of what we were told from others how the Frost Giants were. But instead I should have made my own opinion instead of going with the popular opinion. For that I'm truly sorry, I really am. Can you please forgive my brother?"

Loki stays silent for a couple of minutes and right when he goes to answer, Tony being the idiot he is breaks the brotherly moment.

"So you really look like a Smurf, Reindeer Games?" Tony asks, the others glare at him for breaking the moment Natasha actually hitting him upside the head.

Loki in a panic because he realizes that he forgot that they were there and they saw his true form broke out of Thor's hug. He then teleported away most likely to his room or the Library that Tony keeps forgetting is in the Tower.

"Man of Iron why did you scare my brother away? He was just about to speak during the moment we were having." Thor looked very angry, the most angry that they have ever seen.

Tony shrugs, "I don't know. I wanted to ask and there was a very long pause so I thought I could ask. So Point Break what's with the blue skin?"

Thor sighs, "Alright my friends I will tell you but after you must help we find Loki. I fear for him, now that he realizes that he showed all of you his true form accidently."

"He must have forgotten that we were here." Steve says.

"Indeed, now my friends before I tell you what I'm going to tell you. I must ask you, do you feel any disgust towards my brothers natural form?"

They shake their heads no, and Thor smiles "Thank you, that will mean so much to Loki. Now listen carefully."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it so far? I hoped you all liked it. Tell me how you liked it in your reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Remember I don't own anything related to Marvel at all. Also there's most likely going to be some spoilers for the first Thor movie in this chapter.**

Thor begins to tell them about Loki's heritage, hoping that they would not think of his brother differently and would want to help him not despise himself.

"Loki is what is known as a Jotun or a Frost Giant. We were told stories as children about the war between our people and the Frost Giants. That they were monstrous beasts, and very savage, when Loki found out he was one of them it was when I was banished so I couldn't be there for him and tell him he wasn't a monster."

Thor stopped talking for a couple seconds to see his friend's reactions. They were looking at him in shock so he continued,

"Our father confronted him and before he could give Loki a proper explanation he went into the Odin-sleep which is a rest that the Allfather needs to have in order to preserve his powers. Loki then took it upon himself to destroy the part of him that he hates the most. He went as far as using the Bifrost to try and destroy Jotunheim which is the Frost Giants home. I couldn't let him do this so I destroyed the Bifrost with my hammer at that moment our father had awoken from the Odin-sleep and got to the Bifrost in time to catch both of us before we fell. Our father told Loki no when he said that he did it for him. Loki being so distraught let go of the bridge and fell into the void which is an endless obis."

Thor finished with tears in his eyes. He didn't like thinking about the time that he thought his little brother had died.

It's very painful to think about, knowing that I had failed Loki, and failed to save him from turning into a villain.

The others had tears in their eyes also. They didn't know what to say about the information that they now have acquired about Loki that they didn't know.

Tony broke the silence, "Alright guys lets go find Reindeer Games and cheer him up the best we can."

The others nodded and then went to go find their favorite Sorcerer.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry that it was a little shorter than the last chapter, I thought right here was the perfect place to end it. Please R &R to tell me what you thought.**


End file.
